


Creamy Colored Roses

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Rain, Romance, Sexual Content, Wet Clothing, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IA and Miriam are in a relationship, after IA looks at the roses in their garden, they go for a walk in the rain. And then something else happens when the get home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creamy Colored Roses

-Miriam-

The rain drizzles down onto topiaries that are simply covered in growing roses. The roses are blooming, the petals like multi-colored lipsticks, have raindrops sparkling upon them. And I see her standing there, as beautiful as any mermaid, and as mystical as any fairy. Her eyes are a crystal clear cerulean blue, and her hair is as soft as cotton and as white as snow, though there are hints of pink and blond tints and hues in her hair. And then she turns and smiles at me. Her name is Aria, or rather IA; it's her nickname after all.

I slowly walk up to her with a smile, my own silvery-blonde hair getting soaked in the rain as well, and I ask. "What are you doing here? You'll catch a cold!" I mockingly scolded her, and she giggled in response.

"Miriam," She said smiling back at me. "I like the rain…" She took a deep breath of fresh air in. "It makes me feel at peace."

"I know…" I begin still smiling. "I enjoy it as well."

"Then what do you say we stay out for a while?" Aria smiled again giving me a look a pure happiness and peace.

"Why not?" I smiled again, with some amusement. "It'll be fun, especially with so few people out today."

"Yep!" IA clapped her hands together lightly.

"Excited, much?" I chuckled mildly, putting my arm around her waist as we walked, and she blushed in response.

-IA-

I blush as she puts her arm around my waist. Miriam always does this to me when we go out, it's a sweet gesture that makes me want to stay with her forever. So, I lean by head on her shoulder as we walk. And I asked. "Of course… After all, I get to be with you, don't I?"

Miriam smiled blissfully and replied. "Well, I'm glad then… Especially when I get to be with a sweet young woman like yourself." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and the forehead leaving me blushing again.

We walked contently for a while at a simple pace. The rain hadn't let up, and if we stayed out here too long we both would probably catch a cold. "So, how long do you want to stay out?" I asked as we walked peacefully down the side walk.

"Not to much longer of course." Miriam stated emphatically, and then continued. "Of course whenever you want to head home is fine with me."

"I could go a bit longer, if we stay out too long we'll both catch colds though." I chuckled lightly after speaking.

"Yeah, I know." Miriam answered with some slight hints of a chuckle in her voice.

-Miriam-

Aria was sweet, I loved the way that she smiled at me, it simply made my heart soar. I would really do anything for her. So, I was happy to go home whenever she was ready. I leaned my head against her's and sighed contently before kissing her on the forehead once again.

"Well, you sure are lovey-dovey today, aren't you?" IA smiled amused at my affections for her.

"Well I can't be? I'm just really happy today, that and I'm so happy to be with you." I answered shyly giving her an Eskimo-kiss.

"I can tell." She smiled shyly herself while giving me a hug. "I think we ought to go home now, I'm getting kind of cold."

"Of course." I smiled gently. "Whatever you want, my love.~"

IA blushed once again speaking. "Alright, honey.~"

-IA-

We got home and changed from our sopping wet clothing into some more comfortable and warm clothes. After that Miriam covered me in our softest blanket which was also the warmest; she was being extra sweet today, and I didn't mind. I just wish she would let me do a few things for her, and at least sometimes she does, but not very often.

"Are you warm enough? Would you like some soup? Hot cocoa, tea?" Miriam asked me as I smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm warm enough. And I'm good for now, Miriam. You don't have to worry so much. I'm fine, really." I gave her an extra-reassuring smile as I spoke.

Miriam sighed before speaking. "I just worry sometimes, that all. Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I know you do, and I like that you do, thank you, Miriam, really, thank you." I paused and then spoke again, and then I smiled a bit mischievously. "Well, maybe for something. But it can't exactly be cooked."

Miriam gave me a pondering look bringing me into an embrace and kissing me lightly, then she spoke. "And would that be this?" She wrapped her arms around my waist and brought even closer to her than I was before while looking at me straight in the eyes.

I blushed nodding slightly as she kissed me again, only more passionately and roughly than before. She then brought me down to laying upon the bed we were both sitting on, nipping at my neck and earlobes lightly.

-Miriam-

I nipped at Aria's neck lightly as she let out a tiny whimper. I then slid my hands under her shirt taking it off of her and quickly unclasped her bra, then took it off. My mouth sunk around one of her exposed nipples while one of mind hands squeezed and pinched her other breast and nipple. Aria arched her back and moaned while tightening her grip on the bed sheets a bit. I smiled, switching my mouth and hand to the opposite breast as IA kept holding back small moans.

Aria tasted of vanilla, chocolate, and peaches, she was scrumptious, and I wanted to kiss and lick every inch of her. IA gasped as I nipped and bit her nipples and breasts. Then I gently place my knee in between her legs, lightly pushing my weight onto her womanhood. Aria gasped again letting out a anxious moan as I lightly pushed some weight between her legs again. I could tell by her pained expression that she wanted more now, and I couldn't keep her waiting.

-IA-

I moan anxiously as Miriam shifted her weight against my womanhood. I couldn't wait much longer, I could already feel my panties moistening underneath my pants. "M-Mi-ri-am…" I moan her name lightly and she nods softly sliding my pajama pants off.

Miriam then gently takes off my wet panties and looks at me spreading my legs. "Ready?~" She questions, and I nod and brace myself her index finger sneaks its way inside of me. I moan and arch my back at the sudden contact of her finger and the inside of me. At first she does a slow pace which drives me insane, and then she add another finger and picks up the pace slightly. I moan, I know I'm as red as a tomato as I look to Miriam my eyes begging for a bit more speed.

Miriam sees this and quickly inserts a third finger while going considerably faster than she was before. I moan loudly as she's pumping her fingers into me just right, and I grasp the bed sheets tightly and wildly. And then it happens; my juices spill lightly onto Miriam's hand and fingers.

Miriam smiles contently pulling her fingers out of me and licks up my juices as if they were a delicacy. I blush more as she hovers over me and then pulls me into another passionate kiss for several minutes. I then flip us over so that I'm over her and she breaks the kiss. "My turn…~" I cue wispily while shredding Miriam of her top layer of clothing and then her undergarments. I kiss, lick, and nip her chest as she did to me, she moans only slightly waiting for the rest.

-Miriam-

Aria kisses my chest and neck to my delight, and I only moan a little to show her that I want more. I can see as she desperately tries to arouse me more that she wants to prolong the action to get me aroused further.

"Ohh, Aria…!~" I tease mildly as she nips my breasts. IA gives me a huff, and goes lower, spreading my legs, and begins to lick my clitoris. I'm jolted by her sudden boldness, but I enjoy it as well.

I moan as she touches me just right, and after awhile my own juices flood over her face. I smile breathlessly at her as she whipping a bit of it up with her fingers and licks it. I then kiss her again, mixing our mouth. Once we part with bated breath we lay side beside on the bed, cuddle, and eventually fall asleep.

-IA-

I wake up naked under the covers with a naked Miriam and smile, she's fast asleep. The night before felt wonderful, since we hadn't had relations for a while. I contently snuggled myself beside Miriam's sleeping form and her arm lazily wraps around me as I hear her yawn. She brings me close into a kind of hug and we both fall back asleep with delicate and peaceful smiles on ours faces.


End file.
